Desmond Gideon
Appearance Desmond has medium length dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes that have flecks of green. He is white, and mainly wears a dark green hoody, with a grey buttoned shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and blue converses . Occasionally, in situations where he is required to operate on someone, he wears his surgeons scrubs. Personality Desmond's personality changes from person to person, treating each person differently based on who he thinks they are: Either a murderer or a victim. Beneath the surface of the personalities he puts on when he firsts meets a person, he is cold and quite calculating, although he seems caring towards a person, especially when they're hurt, helping sew up the knife wound of Sugar and operating on Jimin's eye. Despite the apparent caring side to him, he cares about very few people, although he acts like it to make people trust him more. He is extremely manipulative, enjoying gradually breaking down people's sanities while pretending that he is trying to help them, when in a position of trust. While he hasn't killed in Hope Peak yet, he has had a past of killing people that he labels as 'Horrible people' who have often wronged him, or at least, in his opinion, deserve to die. Ironically, he often hates the murderers that he meets in the class trials with a passion, although his reasons vary on why he hates them. His method of killing varies, but he often kills by proxy, persuading, breaking, or manipulating a person into killing someone else, which often leads to them killing themselves soon after. Deep down, however, it is revealed while Desmond succumbs to despair, that he is seeking redemption for his actions, hence why he enrolled to be in Hope Peak's academy in the first place, as he wants to return to the time when he saved people's lives, rather than ending them. Sypnosis Pre-Despair Desmond's mother was a surgeon and his father was a psychiatrist. While he grew up, he read many anatomy and medical books, along with many psychology books. Desmond said while talking to Chiyo that the reason he wanted to become a surgeon was to save lives. He achieved extremely high grades in his science classes, and his mother, being a surgeon herself made the decision for him to help in the operating theater, letting him pass the necessary equipment for surgery to her, while also keeping control of the anaesthetic. While she was operating, she used to teach him what to do in different situations, and how to perform certain surgeries (which Desmond admitted to being illegal, although she didn't get caught doing it). After a very long time of teaching her son, Desmond's mother decided that her son could help with performing surgery on her patients, with her supervision. Despite his age, he was "pretty good at it", and managed to adequately support her mother during surgery. It was said that the police, during an operation discovered him (due to an anonymous tip off) with his mother performing surgery, and arrested them, after the patient was put in a stable condition. The police officer that arrested him blackmailed Desmond into using his surgeon's knowledge in the homicide unit, studying murder victims, as otherwise he would have to go to juvenile prison. His extended period on the homicide unit had an adverse effect on his development, as he often had to study the bodies in great detail and had to often think like a killer to find one. This taught him a lot of things about murder in general, and how to kill a person quickly. It also taught him how to avoid getting caught. Desmond's first kill occurred when he was captured by a child serial killer. The killer had assumed that the child he kidnapped wouldn't have a weapon, so when he was stabbed in the gut repeatedly by the child he planned on murdering, he was surprised. Desmond, although at first shocked, justified his murder as self defence, his time in the homicide unit numbing the guilt of his murder completely, instead giving him a sense of power. Something that he wanted more of. This began Desmond's life of being a serial killer. His first victim was the man who left the tip off about his mother, in which he murdered the man, and framed his brother for the attack. His thirst for the addicting feeling of power continued, and so did his body count, until one time he grew attached to one of the people he used as a proxy for a murder. Not wanting the proxy to kill herself, he convinced the proxy that she was his adopted sister. The proxy, whose name was Olivia, began living in his parents house with him. After some time of helping him commit murders, Olivia attempted to commit suicide after realising what she had done. Desmond managed to stop her, but seeing her in this state of despair began making him question his own actions. Finally feeling remorse for his actions, Desmond began fighting his addiction to the rush of power he felt when killing with the help of Olivia, till he was made to enroll in Hope Peak, as some kind of fresh start. Post-Despair Relationships 'Kouu- '''From the beginning Desmond was intrigued by Kouu. Despite her slapping and cold demeanour, Desmond saw a killer, or at least a killer-to-be. They spent a lot of time together before and after the first murder, talking quite a bit. When Jimin became hyper-aggressive due to the amount of ice cream he ate, he protected Kouu, resorting to sedating Jimin to prevent any further harm occurring to her. After this event they became a couple, although Desmond was skeptical whether or not Kouu was being genuine with her feelings. After Kouu lied to him, leading him to believe that she was a murderer, he started liking her, and opened up to her a lot more, telling her about his motivation video and the murderering side of his past, on the belief that he had finally found his equal. When the third trial came, and Desmond wanted Kouu to help him harm Omega, as a test to see whether or not she was lying about her past, it soon became apparent that she was lying. To make this worse, when the fight ensued, Kouu abandoned Desmond, leaving him to fight off the assasin alone. This had a negative impact on their relationship, and they didn't talk to each other for many days. When Kouu decided to speak to him again, revealing that she had a split personality disorder, Desmond was considering forgiving her, despite the fact that he didn't know what her motives were for lying to him. This didn't happen, as during the 4th trial Kouu tried to pin the murder on him, even after he didn't betray her over the fact that she had an assortment of knives in her suitcase. Feeling betrayed while still grieving over Chiyo's death catalysed the break down in his relationship between him and Kouu, leading him to be spiteful and cold towards her. As revenge, Desmond, when Kouu offered to make up after the 4th trial, he kissed her without saying that he forgave her. Later on, after the 5th trial, when Kouu attempted to commit suicide, with a knife, Desmond stopped the bleeding, and bandaged her wound. Once he had done this, he drugged Kouu, and strapped her down to an operating table, putting her under a heavy amount of morphine. After forcing her to tell the truth, and making her admit that she never did actually love him, Desmond decided to stop any future suicide attempts by making her utterly terrified of the prospect of death completely; therefore he sliced open her left side with his scalpel, and began narrating where his hand was in relation to her organs. Then, he cut out her left kidney and put it in an ice bucket, saying that he would stitch it back in if she got out. '''Jimin- '''To Desmond, Jimin was a person who was already breaking down, although slowly at first. Naturally, Desmond wanted to speed up this process, as he was interested in what would happen. Though at first he bore no ill feelings towards towards Jimin, (other than wanting to break him mentally), he soon began disliking him when Jimin claimed multiple times to "want him", although he didn't show any dislike towards him. In their first meeting, after the first murder, Desmond suggested to Jimin, after asking about whether or not his sense of justice was staying the same, that this situation that he was in was beginning to wear away his sense of justice, which in turn was affecting his mental health. When he asked Desmond about his eye, and whether or not it could be fixed, Desmond said it would be impossible to fix, but it could be removed, suggesting that it could be infected (in the hope of making Jimin believe that the possible infection in his eye could be the reason why his mental health was deteriorating). When Jimin became hysterical after only eating ice cream, Desmond tried to help him, making sure he did not harm himself (by taking out his damaged eye), and had the right medication, while also trying to plant the idea that Jin tried to kill him by only feeding him ice cream, hoping that he would be more susceptible to the idea due to his weak mental state at the time. On seeing that Jimin believed him, he ordered Kouu to make sure that Jimin didn't know about their relationship, wanting to make him feel more frustrated with himself. During the second trial, Desmond's dislike for Jimin grew when instead of trying to prevent Reiko's execution, he began flirting with him, which pushed him to want to break him even more. To still appear as though he was on Jimin's side, he volunteered to operate on his eye, asking Jimin whether or not his sanity would be regained by the removal of his eye. Although Desmond appears to be 'hard to get' towards Jimin, he has no romantic interest in him whatsoever, and genuinely does not care for his well-being (unless it clashes with his plan to break him), especially due to his apparent infatuation for him. He resents Jimin due to his actions during the second trial and his infatuation towards him, which, in his mind, gives him a justifiable excuse to carry on wreaking havoc on his sanity. '''Sugar- ' 'Chiyo-' 'Jin-' 'Grace-' 'Eiko- '''At first, Desmond disliked Eiko, as she claimed that Reiko was still a murderer, even when she killed in self defence, and deserved to be executed. Although, as time went on, Desmond began to like Eiko more, when she comforted him after the third trial, despite his thoughts of everyone wanting to stay away from him due to him almost disemboweling Omega. This made Desmond grow closer to her, as she didn't want to stay away from him. After the fourth trial, she comforted Desmond even more over the death of Chiyo, and they both drank tea together, and got to know each other quite a lot. When she attempted to commit suicide, unlike Kouu, where he helped her, and then took out her kidney, Desmond operated on Eiko's leg and put it in a cast, giving her a wheelchair to sit in. At this point, Eiko is the only person he considers his friend, out of everyone alive, and he often checks to make sure that she is alright, and healthy. '''Choshi-' 'Omega-' 'Naoki-' 'Mist- '''Though they only spoke a bit, Desmond didn't hate Mist. When he met her, he labelled her as a 'victim' in his head, and it stayed that way for the time they talked. This labeling was incorrect however, as Mist turned out to be the murderer of the fifth trial. Although Desmond still didn't hate her for murdering Miah and Lily, he made no attempt to stop the execution taking place, and even voted for her. '''Sareta-' Desmond never got to talk to Sareta post-despair, much to his dismay. As Desmond enjoyed doing fencing in his free time, he looked up to Sareta, and aspired to get close to being as good as her at fencing. When she died Desmond was quite sad and annoyed, wanting to kill the killer, as he wanted to talk to one of his idols at least once. 'Kesu- '''From the little interaction they had, Desmond hates Kesu, as he accused him of killing Chiyo. '''Cleo- '''Although they never have interacted with each other, Desmond despises of Cleo, for attempting to kill Reiko. Even when he is told by Kouu that he was her brother, and that he had a drinking problem, Desmond stated that he didn't care, and deserved what he got. After the second trial, he made it his goal to make sure everyone knew the truth about his murder, and how he attempted to kill Reiko. '''Reiko-' Though the two never interacted post-despair, Desmond is very defensive about what happened during the second murder. At first, Desmond despised of Reiko, as she seemed to show no remorse whatsoever for the death. However, when Desmond put the pieces of evidence together, seeing that the rip on Reiko's coat was on the back rather than the front, he figured out that Reiko's killing of Cleo was in self defence, as she attempted to run away from Cleo first, which caused him to grab hold of the back of her coat and rip it. This distressed Desmond greatly, as he was able to completely empathize with how she felt, as the first person he murdered was in self defence. He attempted to try and plea self defence for Reiko, but was ignored. Most of his dislike for his peers came from this trial alone, as Jimin tried to flirt with him instead of help plea self defence, while Sugar and some of the others kept pushing for Reiko to be executed. Though he wasn't sent into despair or mourning over her death, he has made sure that everyone knew the true circumstances of Cleo's death, not wanting everyone to hate her in death. Category:Season oneCategory:Student